An integrated circuit (IC) system, which includes structured application specific integrated circuits (ASICs) and field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs), are used to implement large systems that may include millions of gates and megabits of embedded memory. Switching activities of components in the integrated circuit system put stress on power distribution networks (PDNs) supporting it. The changing states of logic and memory elements require the integrated circuit power distribution networks to supply more power than if the logic and memory elements were operating in a constant state. When a large number of logic and memory elements change states simultaneously, a large demand is placed on the power distribution networks (PDNs). Excessive voltage swings by the integrated circuit system can lead to faulty operation thereof.
To avoid unacceptable voltage deviations, the power distribution networks (PDNs) should be properly decoupled over switching frequencies of the integrated circuit system. Decoupling capacitors typically operate to decouple the PDNs over a range of switching frequencies. These decoupling capacitors store electric charges. When extra current is required from the PDNs, the decoupling capacitors can be discharged to meet the demands to stabilize the PDNs.
When the integrated circuit system supports multiple-voltage power distribution networks (PDNs), the decoupling capacitors need to meet requirements of different voltages of the PDNs.
Thus, a need still remains for an integrated circuit system having dynamic decoupling. In view of growing demands for supporting multiple signaling schemes, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.